


Pretty Boy

by funkylilwriter



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, rich brat! minhyuk, sex before romance, stripper! Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylilwriter/pseuds/funkylilwriter
Summary: Minhyuk is a spoiled, rich brat who thinks he can have absolutely anything.Wonho is a stripper who, when Minhyuk requests him for a private show, decides to teach him a lesson.





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a twitter AU follow me @VaiShouldShutUp

Walking in, his shoes clicked against the stone floor. He popped his pink bubble gum and lowered his sunglasses, throwing a glance around the room.

A bored girl sat at the counter with various red lanterns hanging around the tiny lobby. She glanced up at him, then down at her phone. Then up again, eyes wide.

“Lee Minhyuk-ssi...”

Minhyuk grinned. “One and only.”

She twirled her phone in her hand, biting her lip nervously while looking at him. “How can I help you?”

Minhyuk walked over and leaned against the counter. He got unnecessarily close and gently touched her cheek. He watched her face getting gradually redder and chuckled. “You can help me sweetheart. Tell me where all the hot guys are.”

At first she didn’t move. Then she leaned away and went around the counter, mumbling a small, “Follow me.”

She led him through the double door and into the club; a small space with a podium stretching through the middle, and a bar on the left side.

“Hot girls. Hot guys. Take your pick,” the girl said.

Minhyuk crossed his arms, eyes passing over all the dancers currently on stage. Not interesting. Not interesting. Seen before. No, no, no...

Wow. There he was. Minhyuk’s guy.

He was kneeling at the edge of the stage, letting his audience shove money down his underwear while he ground his hips to the music.

Minhyuk didn’t know who he was, his name or anything about him other than his six-pack. But his was Minhyuk’s.

“That one,” he said to the girl. “I want him for as long as I can have him.”

She frowned and looked up at the stage. “Like... Three hours? And, um, he’s busy.”

Minhyuk thudded a stack of bills into her hands. “I want him now.”

“Oh gosh,” the girl breathed out, staring at the money before going to the stage without any further questions. It took a little while. The small crowd booed and the shirtless guy with straps around his thighs seemed confused while the girl took him to Minhyuk.

“Wonho-oppa, meet Lee Minhyuk. Lee Minhyuk-ssi, this is Wonho,” she introduced.

Wonho bowed politely and received nothing but a nod in return. This made him frown but Minhyuk didn’t seem to care.

“Keep the change, sweetie. And take us somewhere private,” Minhyuk was telling Wonho’s co-worker.

She nodded quickly and took the two upstairs. Once given a room, Minhyuk tipped the girl again.

Oh, he was excited. This was his birthday present from himself to himself. It would be perfect.

Minhyuk flopped onto the couch gracefully and crossed his legs. He was smiling, eyeing the dancer and licking his lips.

Wonho was used to those looks, he got them all the time. Eventually he’d learned to tune them out and focus on his performance.

But this kid... This kid made him furious. It was obvious that he was a spoiled, rich brat and Wonho would dance in no laps of his kind.

“So what, do we chat first or are you gonna do your thing?” Minhyuk hummed.

Wonho smiled and stalked over to the couch. “Maybe you should try small talk, it might break the ice,” he said sweetly.

Minhyuk grinned. “Good idea. Well, what’s there to say?  I’m Lee Minhyuk, son of—“

“CEO Lee of Starship Entertainment? Yeah. We know. Everyone knows. And you know that we know. Don’t pretend otherwise.”

Minhyuk was confused. His sly smile dropped as Wonho climbed into his lap and—pushed his knee up between Minhyuk’s legs, yanked his hair and pinned him down.

Minhyuk would have complained if he wasn’t too busy moaning and rutting his hips against Wonho’s thigh.

“I knew it,” Wonho scoffed. He removed his knee from in between Minhyuk’s legs, causing the younger to cry out. He tried to grab onto Wonho, but there was no shirt to hold and instead Minhyuk ended up grabbing his biceps. Minhyuk gulped.

“W-what are you doing?” He said as soon as he regained his ability to speak.

“Just getting some frustration out,” Wonho purred.

Minhyuk squirmed, but of course Wonho didn’t budge. Minhyuk did not have the strength to throw him off. “That— this— surely this isn’t all-allowed—“

Wonho tilted his head, gently stroking Minhyuk’s cheek. “Not really. But you love it.”

Minhyuk’s cheeks turned red as he frowned, shaking his head. But his hips twitching and trying to get more friction indicated that he wanted more. Wonho was really hot and so far he was only sitting in Minhyuk’s lap. Not too bad and quite enjoyable also...

“You are so easy. You’re all the same. You think you own the whole world while in fact... You want to be owned.”

Minhyuk was panting at this point in his tiny attempts to get off. And yet Wonho was doing nothing but gently rocking his hips against Minhyuk’s.

Minhyuk whined, but his words were incomprehensible. Wonho lifted his chin, thereby forcing Minhyuk to maintain eye contact.

“I didn’t catch that.”

Minhyuk tried standing his ground, but being forced to stare into Wonho’s eyes made him cave. “Just... Just fuck me already.”

“What’s the magic word? You know, the one you rich boys never say to anyone.”

Minhyuk panted, squirming. “I-I’m not gonna—“

Wonho raised his eyebrow.

Minhyuk swallowed. “... Please?”

“There we go,” Wonho said softly and brushed his thumb over Minhyuk’s bottom lip.

But no matter how tempting it was, Wonho didn’t do kissing. No matter the fact that Minhyuk had been excessively licking his lips, making them shiny and pink. No matter the fact that he was now panting with his lips parted and looking up at Wonho prettily.

Wonho had enough self control. He trailed his hand down Minhyuk’s chest and slipped into his pants.

Minhyuk was not expecting this. He yelped and took Wonho’s wrist. The older sighed at that. “If you can’t keep your hands away, I’ll have to tie you down.”

Minhyuk froze. “I... I wouldn’t be opposed to that...”

Wonho’s lips curled into a smile. He reached over for the coffee table by the couch, which was equipped with all kinds of necessities. Wonho reached for the handcuffs and put them on Minhyuk’s wrists with a satisfying ‘click’.

Minhyuk needed a moment to adjust to his new position. It was quite odd being restrained that way, he really needed some time to—

Nope, Wonho wasn’t having it. He was already turning Minhyuk around, bending him over the couch. It was ridiculous how easy it was for Wonho to manhandle Minhyuk, as if he was nothing but a toy. Did Minhyuk like it? He did. Did he pretend to struggle against Wonho’s hold? He did.

“Have you ever been fucked, pretty boy?” Wonho spoke softly while pushing his hips against Minhyuk’s ass.

Minhyuk hesitated, but Wonho didn’t have time for his reluctance. He yanked Minhyuk’s hair, pulling his head back. This way their faces were oddly close, cheeks pressed together.

Why did Minhyuk like it so much?

He gasped, going still as to not put himself in a painful position. “No! No, never..”

Wonho clicked his tongue, rubbing Minhyuk’s erection before going for the zipper. “As I thought. You just go around fucking others, don’t you? Well, there’s a first time for everything.”

Minhyuk chewed on his bottom lip as Wonho pulled down his jeans and grabbed at his ass.

“Someone’s gotta put you in your place,” Wonho whispered.

These words made Minhyuk shiver repeatedly. “Do you – you do this to all you clients, or?” He stuttered, spreading his legs for Wonho.

But Wonho wasn’t touching him. He had left Minhyuk completely alone, which confused the younger – until he heard the tiny ‘pop’ of a bottle being opened.

Minhyuk swallowed.

“Not all,” Wonho hummed. “Just those who annoy me. And, well, I’ve been feeling some repressed anger towards the bourgeoisie. I have to take it out somewhere.”

Minhyuk huffed. “You’re one smart stripper, aren’t you?”

The response came in the form of a firm smack to his ass.

“Cut down on the sass, yeah? I’m being kind enough to prep you and make this as painless as possible, but I don’t have to do that,” Wonho said matters-of-factly.

Minhyuk stayed quiet, trying to brace himself. It didn’t work. Wonho’s two fingers inside him were quite a shock nonetheless. He cried out, shutting his eyes. It was uncomfortable and weird and yet Minhyuk was pushing his hips back against Wonho’s hand.

“What’s the other magic word? I doubt you say that to anyone either,” Wonho hummed as he slowly curled his fingers, making Minhyuk’s eyes roll back.

It was difficult to think at the moment, but somewhere through the nothingness his mind was turning into, Minhyuk managed to find he word,

“Sorry?”

Wonho pulled his hand out, then pushed back in with force. “Like you mean it.”

Minhyuk whined, his whole body jolting. He clenched his fists; his arms were draped over the back of the couch and now he was trying to get more comfortable, although it was difficult to move with Wonho holding his hips so firmly.

“I’m – I’m sorry for... For being rude, I—I’m sorry!” It was the most he could think of to say. His brain was not working.

Wonho seemed to be satisfied. He rubbed Minhyuk’s waist soothingly and Minhyuk wasn’t sure if he’d just gotten used to it or was Wonho’s touch now gentler.

“See, you can be a good boy,” Wonho said softly.

Minhyuk was by now rather relaxed, and his sly smile was back on his face. “I’m always a good boy,” he hummed, wiggling his hips.

He shouldn’t have. It caused him to meet Wonho’s hand in such a way that sent shivers down his spine, made his skin tingle and made him cry out and helplessly ball his fists.

“F-Fuck—“ Minhyuk whimpered, losing his voice.

Wonho grinned sweetly. He pulled his hand nearly completely out and pushed back in. “There?”

The motion gave Minhyuk the same kind of sensation as the one before. He whined and squirmed, but Wonho was holding him down. While Minhyuk was still trying to recover from the impact, Wonho took the chance to add another finger which really didn’t help the younger’s case.

Minhyuk was now even squirmier than before, whimpering repeatedly until he was left breathless. Wonho had to squeeze his waist hard and even so it didn’t help, so he smacked Minhyuk’s ass again.

“Calm the fuck down,” Wonho hissed.

Minhyuk tried to say something but his words faded into lewd moans. Eventually he did manage to get his squirming under control, allowing Wonho to properly stretch him with surprisingly gentle touches. He was easing Minhyuk into it, which allowed the younger to get over the shock and get back into his rather bratty behaviour.

He kept wiggling his hips, trying to get Wonho to hit his prostate again. “Mm, c’mon, please? I’ve learned the word, can you _please_ fuck me now?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Wonho said and pulled his hand out.

Minhyuk hissed, arching his back at the now odd feeling of having nothing inside him. He had grown to like it. And Minhyuk was naive enough to believe that he was ready.

Nothing could have prepared him for Wonho’s dick. Minhyuk gagged on air and let out a string of strangled moans as soon as he managed to breathe in. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and he immediately tried to pull away. Wonho didn’t allow it. He pulled Minhyuk’s hips back, slowly stretching him out more than Minhyuk had thought possible.

Minhyuk didn’t think he’d cry, but there he was. As soon as Wonho moved his hips, Minhyuk’s lips parted in a silent sob, and soon tears started rolling down his cheeks. At that point he’d swallowed his pink bubble gum.

Wonho chuckled; it was quite infuriating to Minhyuk.

“Don’t worry, baby, you’ll get used to it. Didn’t you say you were always a good boy?”

Minhyuk balled his fists and shut his eyes. It hurt. He was stiff, thighs shaking. He nearly gave out but Wonho had enough strength to hold him up.

Minhyuk was wondering what was it that he’d found so enjoyable earlier.

“Deep breaths, pretty boy. It gets better,” Wonho promised as he started to thrust into Minhyuk, gradually picking up the pace.

“I-I— _I_ _have a name!_ ”

Minhyuk sobbed, throwing his head back. His body jolted with every thrust and Wonho only went faster and deeper. Minhyuk felt tingly all over like the calm before the stone, like he was expecting something to happen. He felt warmth in his gut as well as a certain kind of tension.

Wonho angled his hips and pushed in with force and Minhyuk screamed. That was it, the sensation from before, but much stronger and continuous.

Wonho was genuinely impressed by Minhyuk’s vocal chords. He kept screaming tirelessly, so much so that Wonho had to clasp his hand over Minhyuk’s mouth. Screaming with pleasure wasn’t quite unusual in the establishment, but Minhyuk was way too loud.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you, _Minhyuk_?” Wonho whispered.

Shortly after he said this, Wonho could feel Minhyuk’s tears under his fingers. The younger nodded, shuffling a little to try and get more.

And more he got. Minhyuk was trying to say something, so Wonho removed his hand to let him speak.

“Please, please I need to—I wanna—“ Minhyuk wheezed.

“Should I let you come? This is my fun, I don’t care about your pleasure.”

“Please, please, I’ll do anything,” Minhyuk kept crying.

Wonho pulled on Minhyuk’s hair, groaning softly. “Blow me after?”

Minhyuk nodded as much as he could with his hair being pulled, but he truly couldn’t speak anymore.

“Then I’ll allow it,” Wonho hummed.

Not that Minhyuk could hold back. He was way too sensitive, it was his first time being stimulated in such a way and it was too much, all too much. He let go, he cried as he felt the warmth spreading all over, his whole body twitching and heart pounding against his chest.

Minhyuk heard Wonho laughing behind him and soon the younger felt him thrust in deep and stay there, filling Minhyuk all the way up.

Minhyuk’s lips were parted in an ‘o’ shape as Wonho pulled out, giving his butt a pat.

“Good boy,” Wonho said and Minhyuk whimpered.

Wonho stood to clean himself up and pull on his briefs and leather pants. But Minhyuk was left bent over the couch, wrists bound and with Wonho’s cum still inside of him.

“H-hey, you can’t just—“

“Don’t worry, baby. I just want to give you something to remember me by,” Wonho said and winked. Minhyuk wasn’t sure what to expect.

Once he got dressed, Wonho walked back over. Minhyuk couldn’t see the object he was holding, but it was pink and round. It was sudden, but as Minhyuk felt Wonho pushing it into his ass, he figured out what it was.

Minhyuk gasped, looking back at Wonho with a pout. When it was in, he wiggled his hips in an attempt to adjust. Wonho tapped his butt again and ruffled his hair.

Minhyuk turned around with a frown. He lifted his hands, showing Wonho the handcuffs that were still on his wrists. “Take them off!”

Wonho smiled and it made Minhyuk’s heart skip a beat. This man had just fucked the living hell out of him yet he was smiling so prettily and softly.

“I almost forgot,” the older hummed and approached with the key.

As soon as they were off, Minhyuk wrapped his arms around Wonho’s neck and tried to pull him in, but Wonho pushed him away lightly.

“Sorry, baby, I don’t do that. It’s a strict no-kiss policy.”

“Why?” Minhyuk asked, slightly disappointed.

“I don’t need to explain myself to you,” Wonho said and pushed Minhyuk off of himself fully.

The younger frowned, looking around to find his own clothes. “Okay, yeah. And what about that blowjob I promised?”

Wonho looked back at him and gave a half-smile. “Maybe some other time. You seem to be wrecked. Besides, I’ll probably have to teach you how to give one. I doubt you’ve sucked many dicks.”

Minhyuk tried to stand and give a sassy response. He wanted to prove him wrong, but then he realized that his ass hurt quite a bit, he didn’t even give a sassy comment. Wonho held him, chuckling.

“It’s okay, pretty boy. Our door is always open for bratty rich boys who have the money to spend,” Wonho assured, wiping Minhyuk’s tear-stained cheek.

“I’m not as bad as you think,” Minhyuk whispered.

Wonho raised his eyebrows. “Honey, you’ve given me no reason to believe you’re any different to all the rest. Now off you go. I’ll be waiting on that blowjob.”

Minhyuk huffed and gathered his stuff, throwing Wonho an annoyed glance before walking out the door. And as he did, Minhyuk realized that he may be more whipped than he’d originally thought.


End file.
